zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Azreal (Pokémon)
This page refers to the Pokémon fan character, Azreal. For other uses of Azreal, see Azreal (disambiguation). '''Azreal '''is Ayden's first and main Pokémon and always remains outside of his Pokéball with Ayden. Azreal originally hailed from the Hoenn region, but became fed up with the prejudice against his species and left his homeland, finding his way to Orre. Personality Due to the amount of prejudice he faced in Hoenn, Azreal developed a very cold and untrusting personality. He is very wary and cautious about meeting new people, and only places his trust in certain individuals, Stryke being his most trusted friend. The fact that he's always prepared to be attacked or betrayed often leads Ayden to accuse him of being paranoid; she often tries to get him to relax more often, but old habits die hard. His paranoia often results in moments of heightened aggression, where Azreal may appear far more menacing and violent than he intends, but that is simply out of a protective and defensive nature, having suffered ambush attacks growing up. This often leads to Ayden having to calm him down. Though he will become docile at her urging, he remains cautious, ready for anything. Having met Ayden when she was a child, he was immediately drawn to her child-like innocence and kind nature, traits that were new to him and prompted him to accept her offer to stay with her. He loves Ayden dearly and would give his life to protect her. He is not one to take threats likely and will easily come to his or Ayden's defense should it be threatened. Abilities Having been the target of many attacks growing up on Hoenn, Absol has developed high battling skills and a wide variety of moves in terms of type, having learned them from the Pokémon that attacked him. Physical attacks and speed remain his specialty, but he can also deal a fair amount of damage from a distance. His special ability, Super Luck, gives him a higher chance of making critical hits. Moves *Quick Attack *Razor Wind *Hyper Beam *Night Slash *Dark Pulse *Psycho Cut *Double Team *Water Pulse *Ice Beam *Thunderbolt *Iron Tail *Flamethrower *Aerial Ace *X-Scissor *Stone Edge *Megahorn *Swords Dance *Calm Mind Background Azreal was born and raised in the area around Fortree City in the Hoenn region. Due to the prejudice against Absols, he was often attacked by trainers from the city. Not only was he more than capable of defending himself, but Azreal was able to eventually learn many of the moves that were used to attack him. Despite this, Azreal found these constant threats to become more and more interferring with his daily life. He could barely eat or sleep without being ambushed. With truly very little ties to his birthplace, Azreal decided to leave the land - and hopefully prejudice against Absols - behind him. He traveled towards Slateport City before stowing away aboard a ship heading to the Orre region. When he arrived in Phenac City, he happened upon a young girl named Ayden, who was being bullied for being the only one in her class without a Pokémon of her own. When he stepped in to defend the girl, Ayden immediately invited him to her house. Azreal was intrigued by her and decided to stay, becoming her first Pokémon. He later accompanied her on each of her journies to other regions and still remains her most trusted and ace Pokémon. Trivia *Azreal is named after original character, Azreal. Category:Pokémon characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters with the same name as another character Category:A to Z